Fan:Dragomon (Adventure 02/Bursting Cries)
Dragomon was a minor antagonist first appearing in Adventure 02 but doesn't get a storyline until Bursting Cries as the same individual. It is the "Dark Undersea Master" of the Scubamon inhabiting the Dark Ocean, and has made two attempts to capture Kari for her Crest of Light. Little did he know, however, that his most ultimate attempt would end in his own demise... Digimon: Bursting Cries Prequel Arc Massive Spoilers Prior to attempting to capture Kari again, Dragomon's minions found a one of a kind Jibmon hatching from a stray DigiEgg on the beaches of his Dark Ocean kingdom. Not having a clue what it is, Dragomon decides to raise it as if it were it's own son. By the time it reached it's Ultimate Stage, however, things changed to where it became too much of a threat, but it was too late to simply kill it off before it got powerful, as by the time that decision was finally made it had digivolved to Megydramon and then finally into Cobaldramon when it received heavy cannon fire from the castle's self defense weaponry. The Cobaldramon was not seen again for quite some time, but left the castle in a near destroyed condition to the point Dragomon delayed his plan to capture Kari just so he can repair his own destroyed kingdom. Six months after T.K. and Kari married, Dragomon decided to make his final attempt at Kari since he felt like his own life was at danger, and felt her Crest of Light would aide him in destroying the enemy that threatens his life, calling her "The Voice of Mercy" at times to himself. His plan wouldn't get anywhere until he discovered Leviamon's remains buried in the dark ocean's murky depths, or what he assumed was Leviamon at first. When he revived the Digimon to his own plans, it turned out to be a different Digimon called Leviadramon, a native of the B/C Universe having appeared in the Adventure universe due to Dragoramon's presence. Within the 6 months of the last time Dragoramon was seen, he was worshiping this great god of the seas, calling it even mightier than Neptunmon himself, while also giving trying to scare Kari into panic with his Scubamon. Leviadramon went berserk, however, as soon as it came back to life and had plans of it's own; Defeating Behedramon. Like their mythological basis Leviathan and Behemoth, they were to forever fight each other so long as both of them lived at the same time. Fortunately for Dragomon, however, the mighty Behedramon was stomping it's way through Kari's neighborhood, and would kidnap Kari during the confusion caused by a rampaging Leviadramon and Behedramon. The plan worked flawlessly thanks to his forever loyal Scubamon, and Kari was taken back to the Dark Ocean as an angry T.K. pursued them not wanting Kari to be harmed, or even worse, killed by them. Many days would go by after T.K. lost track of Dragomon, but as soon as he got to the Dark Ocean's coast he immediately felt Kari suffering, with Dragomon having lied to her that the rampaging Leviadramon and Behedramon had killed all of her friends. Dragomon noticed Kari was soon to have a child in only a few more months, and decided that the child would be corrupted to become a powerful servant to him. Kari was bursting out crying thinking the fear of her friends gone was already enough for her. Dragomon, however, had a bad sense of luck on his side, as Behedramon was thrown right into his own undersea castle by Leviadramon. Meanwhile, a giant bird Digimon called Zizdramon came flying into the scene and lead T.K. all the way to the undersea castle. Dragomon was getting into a panic, thinking now was the time for the Crest of Light to save him as he had predicted, as T.K. was heading to the room they were in while Leviadramon and Behedramon were causing chaos for his Scubamon. Why were these three Digimon just so conveniently involved in all this? I mean, what are the odds of an entire trio of Digimon being involved in just the right moments of the story here? Dragomon began to wonder that himself, finding it suspicious, but when Zizdramon bursted it's massive head into the room Dragomon was forced to flee with Kari back to the coast, where Zizdramon relentlessly flew after them. T.K. followed behind on Leviadramon's back, it having managed to defeat Behedramon, but Behedramon decided to join up with the Scubamon and follow after them as well. Dragomon arrives on the coast, saying if the Crest of Light won't save him willingly, he'll forcefully take it and begins to beat up Kari right in front of T.K.'s sight. Kari falls over, knocked out and badly injured, and T.K. is not in a happy mood anymore. Dragomon's demise came from his own actions, however, since as T.K. was just about to have Seraphimon attack out of sheer rage, The Grand One shows up and Warlock Punches Dragomon right in the face, sending him flying into a cliffside. Dragomon survives the impact, and immediately gets up to counter attack while T.K. rushes to Kari to get her out of the place. The Grand One doubts he knows what fear is after Dragomon boasts about being fear itself, and T.K. witnessed The Grand One transform into a Goddreamon and begin to savagely beat Dragomon to death right before fleeing with Kari out of the area. Dragomon pleads for mercy for as much as his life still hangs by a thread, but The Grand One replies "You harmed the Voice of Mercy, so I doubt she'll want to listen to you anymore. Like she even did in the first place anyways" and continues tearing Dragomon limb from limb violently. Zizdramon, Leviadramon, and Behedramon, now under the control of the Scubamon, suddenly become afraid, as The Grand One summons up legions of Mega Level Shaddreamon to kill every inhabitant of the Dark Ocean mercilessly. Not a single nightmare is caused by Dragomon ever again, and the Dark Ocean becomes nothing but a dead zone of emptiness. Meanwhile, Dragomon's spirit and memories are revived somewhere, but by no means the place he wants to be: The ultimate castle of the real Death Lord Goddreamon, where he was forever placed in eternity to suffer the wrath of blades tearing at what remained of Dragomon's already beaten soul. Meanwhile, it was revealed Dragoramon had lured the three mythical Digimon of Air, Water, and Land to the real world and digital world in order to destroy Dragomon, but why he went to such extremes as to summon three very destructive Digimon is unclear..... Digimon World: Bronze and Cobalt Versions This entire event is a cutscene unlockable when taking a quest from a Magnadramon in the DigiFarm, provided there is a Dragomon in the farm as well. This unlockable episode cutscene is similar to The Rise of Dragoramon cutscene movie. Similar backstory cutscenes can be unlocked all throughout B/C's many quests and side quests, but there are few that are more notable than others such as this one and The Rise of Dragoramon. These cutscenes are all rendered using the game's graphics. The Digimon Leviadramon, Behedramon, and Zizdramon can now be found hidden across the Digital World at this point, as there secret hiding places are unlocked after viewing this cutscene.